What Angela Wants
by LiveLoveLikeMe
Summary: One-Shot. Pre-established Rizzles. A different take on how Angela Rizzoli might react to finding out about her daughter's relationship with a certain Medical Examiner.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, and TNT respecively. I just borrowed them for the day.

Author's Note: I really needed a break from Teacher's Pet, since I'm having a very hard time on the next chapter. I promise to try and get that update up this weekend. This one-shot was inspired by something Angela said a few episodes ago, I'm sure you'll know what when you read it. And don't worry, despite anything written here, Ma Rizzoli will always be one of my all-time favorite characters.

* * *

What began as a typical Friday night for Jane Rizzoli and her girlfriend Maura Isles, would transpire into one of the more trying moments of their relationship. Unprepared for what would follow later, Jane was content with sticking to something that had become a bit of a routine between the two.

The two women sat only inches apart on Maura's couch; Maura watching some documentary on a new technique for aortic artery repairs and Jane watching Maura with a smirk. In a moment of piqued interest as Maura made a particularly adorable expression and scrunched up her forehead in thought, Jane peeled her eyes over towards the television, instantly regretting it.

"God, Maur, how can you spend all day dissecting people and then come home and watch this?" Jane inquired, glad to have a stomach of steel as the surgeon explaining the procedure accidentally let a stream of blood spray slip before inserting the clamp.

"It really is quite fascinating, Jane. Besides, I don't operate on live people, so this is completely different. I'm merely admiring his technique," Maura explained, never letting her awed expression leave the screen.

"Yeah, well, I'd like to spend some of this Friday night admiring something else," Jane husked in her ear, instantly depleting those few inches that had remained between them.

Jane moved to straddle Maura, affectively blocking her view from the high resolution image of someone's damaged aorta. She giggled as Maura characteristically pouted and strained her neck to peer around Jane's body.

"Maura!" Jane whined, finally locking her lips onto Maura's to successfully divert her attention.

Soft lips moved together, Jane's tongue playfully trying to gain entrance into Maura's warm mouth. Maura smiled into the kiss, all but forgetting about the exciting surgical procedure happening behind Jane's head.

She was TiVoing, something she'd neglected to tell Jane, so she could always force the brunette to watch it with her later anyways. Maura had discovered that her powers of persuasion with the detective were quite effective, especially when she knew all the mechanics of proper body language.

"Mm," Jane moaned softly, lifting one of her supporting hands to run through the honey blonde hair. When a lack of oxygen became apparent, Jane pulled back just far enough to she could look Maura in the eyes. She could feel Maura's hot breath on her face, but neither woman broke the intense eye contact.

It was a bit strange for Jane to feel such a strong connection to another person. Maura, despite her social quirks, had always been a firm believer in human intimacy. It was the closest thing to any sort of spiritual connection she could even imagine. For Jane, though, she had always been shy when it came to intimacy—a complete turn-around from her typically controlling personality. With Maura, however, things just felt right. She didn't feel awkward staring into the other woman's eyes from such a close proximity; there was no pressure from the action, just a feeling of adoration.

Maura, for her part, was having a very difficult time not reconnecting her lips to Jane. She could smell the ever-present scent of lavender on her girlfriend and recalled a study that lavender, among other scents, could lead to arousal. Although, Maura knew that no matter how many outside factors she attributed to her attraction to Jane, the most prominent would always be the natural sex appeal of the woman herself.

Maura could feel herself slowly succumbing to Jane's will as the brunette leaned in to whisper in her ear, the sound of her husky voice mixing with her hot breath making it almost too much for the petite woman to bear.

"See, isn't this much more interesting to that brain of yours?" Jane's words melted Maura, and she brushed their lips together more fervently. Maura had to agree, she was much more interested in what Jane was doing to her than what she had been watching. Jane could make her body react like no other. Their lips continued to mold together until Jane's hands found the hem of Maura's silk blouse.

"Mm… no," the honey blonde said, hesitantly pushing the detective away and straightening herself back up in her seat.

"Maura, come on!" Jane whined. She didn't understand why her girlfriend was so opposed to having sex in her own house; it's not like they weren't at it every other chance they got.

"Jane, you know as well as I do that the chance of your mother or one of your brothers walking in on us here is much too great to risk," Maura chastised, turning her attention back to the documentary.

Jane changed her position, no longer straddling her girlfriend, but still sitting very close. She put a lanky arm around the honey blonde's shoulder and held her close.

"We wouldn't have this problem if you just made my mother get her own place," Jane complained, clearly not liking that she had been stopped. "Once you let them in, they never leave."

"Is that why you're still here?" Maura deadpanned, turning to look at Jane with an amused expression and an eye-brow raised.

"Very nice, Maur. Clearly I'm beginning to have a bad influence on you. That joke was almost funny… almost!" Jane smirked.

"Anyways, Jane," Maura continued, deciding she didn't want to be taken off her train of thought by Jane quite yet, "if you would just tell you mother, we wouldn't have to worry so much."

Jane groaned, sensing the conversation that was inevitably coming again.

"You know I want to, Maur. It's just… Ma isn't going to take it well, and I want to be prepared," Jane reasoned, but Maura just shot her a look.

"It's getting increasingly difficult to bend the truth around her, Jane. She keeps asking me questions about what you and I do together. She's beginning to wonder why you exercise so much." Maura glanced back at the screen just in time to see the surgeon inserting a sponge-like material as part of the repair.

"W-what?" Jane sputtered. "Please do not tell me you've been referring to our sex life as 'exercise' to my mother?" Jane leaned forward and put her head in her hands in exasperation. She really needed to learn not to let Maura keep secrets.

"Well I figured it was better than telling her what we were actually doing. I wasn't lying; I'd estimate we get a pretty good workout." While Maura was completely serious with her words, by the end she had gained a hint of suggestion in her tone; her gaze turned to Jane's muscular arms appreciatively.

"In that case," Jane moved dangerously close to her again, that irresistible raspy quality even stronger in her voice, "wanna go run some laps?"

Maura gasped at the suggestion, wanting nothing more than to succumb to her girlfriend's desire. "Jane," she whispered, allowing the name to flow off her tongue while Jane used her own to help suck on Maura's sensitive flesh right behind her ear, only further helping to elicit a moan.

"W-where can we go?" Maura asked, her tone betraying her wavering stance.

"What's wrong with your bedroom?" Jane asked, only removing her lips from Maura long enough to reply and suck in a breath of needed air.

"She could… oh, Jane!" Maura was having an increased difficulty concentrating on her resolve. "She could still barge in or hear us."

"It'll be fine, Maur," Jane said, pushing Maura back down onto the couch and thrusting their lips back together. Once again, she straddled the petite woman, only this time Jane was hardly met with any resistance.

Maura nodded weakly, and Jane continued her assault with her tongue, making sure to pay attention to every spot of sensitive skin that was currently accessible on her girlfriend's body.

Both women were so caught up in what they were doing that neither heard the sound of the back door opening, or the patter of footsteps growing closer. In fact, the lovers were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice they had company until a large shriek, followed by a plate crashing to the floor, brought them out of their reverie.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" Angela bellowed, clearly shocked to find her only daughter clearly making out with another woman.

Jane, for her part, was completely startled by the presence of her mother. _So maybe Maura wasn't so off base,_ Jane thought. Too bad it was a little too late for second guessing their kissing locations of choice.

"Uh, hi, Ma," Jane managed to squeak out, slowly moving off the shell-shocked medical examiner beneath her. From the look she was getting, Jane tried to shift her gaze anywhere but her mother, and ended up spotting what had once been a plate of cookies scattered across the floor. "You, uh, made cookies?" Jane tried, slowly lifting her head like a frightened puppy.

"What are you doing?" Angela asked loudly, completely ignoring Jane's obvious discomfort.

"Maura was… uh… teaching me something," Jane sheepishly attempted to explain, much to the disdain of Maura, who finally shot a look at Jane.

"With her tongue?" Angela exclaimed.

"Angela," Maura finally spoke, deciding to step in before Jane made things any worse. "Jane and I were kissing," she explained blatantly.

"She knows that, Maura. Not helping!" Jane said through gritted teeth.

"Well I'm sorry, Jane, but I just think that now would be a good time to get everything out in the open," Maura said, looking carefully at her girlfriend to gauge any kind of reaction.

Angela just looked between the two women who were still seated on the couch as if she had no clue what to say. That was a very rare occasion for Angela Rizzoli, and it proved not to last very long.

"What do you mean, _everything_?" Angela finally asked, this time looking to Maura.

Maura visibly gulped, but nevertheless continued on. It was now or never, and she really wanted to be able to kiss Jane in her home without worrying about constantly being caught.

"Jane and I," Maura began, deciding to stand up to be at Angela's eye level more respectfully. "We're together."

"Together?" Angela questioned, clearly not understanding the meaning behind Maura's choice of words. Well, that, or she just wasn't quite sure she had processed them correctly.

"Yes, as in, a couple," Maura patiently explained, trying to ignore the protesting sounds Jane was making behind her.

"You mean you've done this before? But, Janie, she's a woman!" Angela almost yelled again, this time directing her words at the cowering Jane.

Trying to compose herself, because Jane Rizzoli couldn't accept that she was afraid of what her mother might say, Jane stood up and wrapped her arms around Maura, much the way she had in Giovanni's garage to explain things to him.

"Yes, Ma. Maura is my girlfriend," Jane stated slowly but steadily.

"For how long?" Angela asked. Her face was completely unreadable.

"A few months," Jane mumbled, but it was clear enough for Angela to hear.

"Months?" Angela exploded. "My only daughter, who I got stretch marks for, has been living in sin for months, and lying to me about it? Do you honestly think this… lifestyle is right, Janie? Next you'll be running over priests like your brother!"

Jane was speechless in regards to her mother's reaction, clearly not prepared for that. Maura looked at her girlfriend, just as surprised by Angela's words, and saw the most heart-wrenching sight she'd ever laid eyes on. Jane Rizzoli had the look of a kitten that'd just been kicked; her eyes were beginning to take on the shine of unshed tears.

"Oh, babe," Maura said softly, almost completely forgetting about Angela's presence as she took her girlfriend's face in her hands.

"This is unacceptable!" Angela exclaimed before turning abruptly and stomping off towards the back door.

"Ma," Jane said, the hurt apparent in her voice.

Angela looked back for a moment, her eyes sharply meeting Jane's expectantly.

"Please, let's just talk about it or something," Jane said desperately.

"I suggest you go home, Missy, and say goodbye to Dr. Isles," Angela ordered in a challenging tone.

"Ma, I'm not twelve anymore, you can't tell me to leave my girlfriend! Why are you so against this?" Jane yelled, now filling Maura's once peaceful home with two loud Rizzolis.

"Because this is wrong!" Angela adamantly yelled back.

By now, the hurt tears were freely falling down Jane's face as she stood staring in a lost way towards her mother. She put a protective arm around the concerned honey blonde and looked on. "I'm not leaving Maura, Ma."

Angela looked at her crossly, but said nothing as she turned and sharply walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Maura observed that her house was quiet once more, but not in the peaceful way it had once been. The quiet was full of tension and the occasional sniffle from her now-crying girlfriend. The good doctor was still too surprised by the interaction to know what to say. After all, telling her own parents had been a relatively smooth and easy discussion, that had resulted in them just being pleased that she'd found someone that cared about her. Angela hadn't really even allowed for a discussion to occur, instead opting for the typical Rizzoli method of shouting.

"Jane," Maura said softly, reaching out a hand to tough Jane's shoulder. She was surprisingly met with resistance as Jane backed away, closing herself in.

"I need a minute," Jane said coldly, not looking Maura in the eye. "I'm just going to take a walk." Jane turned towards the door without another thought, leaving Maura standing alone in her suddenly too quiet living room to figure out what in the world had just happened.

"What do you think I should do, Bass?" Maura asked her tortoise who happened to be roaming by. She knew Jane enough to realize that she should allow her the space to process what had happened. Besides, she'd left her gun behind, so Maura had no worries of the detective not returning. Still, though, Maura felt as if she needed to do something to help. She had never seen Jane make a face like the one she had in response to her mother's words, and she didn't want to ever have to see that hurt look again.

The more rational part of Maura understood that Angela hadn't been prepared for that; it certainly wasn't the way they had planned on telling her. She guessed if it had been the other way around, Jane wouldn't have been very ecstatic either. _The Rizzolis seem to respond to food, perhaps I could bring something over,_ Maura mused.

After rooting around in her kitchen for a moment, Maura came up with a box of delicious-looking cannoli desserts that she had bought for later on with Jane. Now, however, they seemed like a much more useful option; food usually got Angela talking.

As Maura ventured across her backyard to the guesthouse, she thought about the reasons she was doing this. After all, she knew that she had every right to want nothing to do with the older Rizzoli after her outburst, but Maura wasn't the type to just give up on someone that easily. Angela was like her second, well, third mother, in a way. Maura knew, though, that no matter how close she and Jane were to Angela, Jane would sooner cut her own mother out of her life than Maura. That was something too painful for all parties involved, and Maura didn't want it to happen without saying she'd at least tried.

"Angela?" Maura called as she rapped lightly on the door with her free hand. After a moment of silence, Maura was preparing to knock again when the door slowly opened to reveal the woman in question with tear stained cheeks.

Maura felt her heart break just a little at the sad look on Angela's face, but at the same time she knew she needed to keep her priorities straight, and in the end those priorities were Jane.

"What's that?" Angela asked in an uncharacteristically quiet tone as she pointed to the white box in Maura's other hand.

"They're cannolis," Maura said, holding the box up to a position right beneath her shinning smile.

After a moment of hesitation, Angela stepped aside so Maura could enter the guest house—so long as she had the desserts in tow. Angela took the box from Maura's hand and moved to place the sweet Italian treats on a plate.

"You know, Angela," Maura began, "I understand that this must be shocking for you but—"

"Shocking? That's an understatement. I'm surprised I didn't have a heart attack and die right there on the spot," Angela lamented. Maura fought back the urge to inform her of the unlikeliness of that actually occurring in someone of Angela's excellent cardiac health, figuring it really wasn't a good time for that.

"Jane didn't seem to take too well to what you said, either," Maura said carefully, not wanting to feel as though she was accusing the woman of anything quite yet.

Angela simply scoffed, but her curiosity was piqued by Maura's words just enough to get her to ask where Jane was. She still wouldn't look up and meet Maura's eyes as she continued to plate the cannoli desserts.

"She went on a walk, but I think she didn't want me to see her crying," Maura spoke truthfully. She also knew that Angela still loved her daughter, and this mention of emotion would definitely get her to talk.

For a moment, the brunette's mother looked up as if she were about to say something, but instead carried the plate over to her small sitting area. Maura followed, taking a seat only several feet from her on the couch, making her intentions of having a talk very clear.

"I love Jane, Angela," Maura said honestly—even if she wanted to lie, she knew she couldn't without breaking out in hives severely. Angela knew this, too, which is why when she finally looked up from the cannoli she was distractedly fingering, she realized Maura was telling the truth.

"I know," Angela said quietly.

"And Jane loves me very much, too," Maura added, this time a bit more firmly.

At this, Angela reverted back to silence, quickly finding her cannoli fascinating once more.

"I guess I just don't understand, Angela. You said that I was like another daughter to you, but do you think I'm not good enough for Jane? Is that it?" Maura asked sadly.

"Oh, Dr. Isles, no!" Angela said, finally with some life behind her words, as she pulled the petite woman in for a tight hug. "I have no doubt in your abilities to care for my Janie."

"Oh," Maura said once she was released. She wracked her mind for alternative reasons Angela may have had a problem with this. "Is it because of your religious beliefs? Because, while I don't pretend to understand Catholicism, I am aware of what the mass majority is expected to believe."

At this Angela let out a small chuckle, placing a comforting hand on Maura's shoulder to get her to stop talking. "No, it's not that. I've never agreed with that particular rule completely, and I'm sure Janie does even less, though she'd never say it to me," Angela confessed.

At this, Maura's brow burrowed. "I suppose I don't understand then, Angela. Why do you have a problem with Jane and I being in a loving relationship?"

"You'll understand if you become a mother some day. There are certain things a mother wants for her child's life, and Janie with another woman, despite the fact that I truly admire you, Dr. Isles, is not one of those things I wanted for her," Angela explained, her eyes beginning to tear up.

Maura was quiet for a moment, this time, as she contemplated her best response. "I didn't have many friends growing up, Angela. In fact, Jane is the first best friend I've ever had. At first, after we kissed one night after many close calls, I was afraid that we would lose our friendship if things went wrong. You see, I was willing to give up all that we could have been—all that we are now—just to keep her in my life. I won't do that anymore, Angela. Maybe it's selfish of me, but Jane makes me feel happier and safer than I've ever known, and I'm not going to give that up easily. I can't speak for Jane, but I'm sure she feels the same, because we truly love each other. Isn't that what you wanted for your daughter?" Maura asked, feeling as if her confession had left her more emotional than she'd initially intended.

"Yes, I do want that for Janie, but…" Angela trailed off.

"But, what? What do you think I can't give her, Angela?" Maura practically begged. She was flat out of ideas and was beginning to think this was one of those Rizzoli things she would never begin to understand; no matter how much she studied them.

"Grandbabies!" Angela finally exclaimed, throwing her arms back around a very surprised Maura Isles as her tears let loose. "I've given up hope on getting any from Tommy, and Frankie is still much too far off from that. Janie is my only hope. Dr. Isles, please let her go find a man so she can have a family and be happy!"

Maura was at a loss for words, but quickly gained her composure and mind back. She knew Jane would probably kill her for what she was about to say, but she wasn't sure any other words would properly sedate Angela any time soon.

"Jane and I can still have children, Angela," Maura explained calmly as the woman chuckled and leaned away from her forceful embrace.

"No offense Dr. Isles, because you turned out quite nicely, but adopted children won't be the same as having little Janies running around," Angela said sadly.

"There are always other options, like artificial insemination or in vitro fertilization."

"What's that?" Angela asked cautiously.

"Well, the procedures are slightly different, but basically one of us would become pregnant by another man's sperm without actually having to be intimate with him," Maura explained, having learned from the past that she needed to speak as simply as possible around the elder Rizzoli.

"They could do that with Janie?" Angela asked in awe, her eyes lighting up. Yes, Jane would certainly kill her for this later.

"Well… I haven't discussed this with Jane yet, of course, but given her optimal physical health, I see no reason why she couldn't," Maura confessed. She really did like the idea of having little Jane's running around, though she wasn't sure the brunette would be as fond of the notion.

"That's wonderful!" Angela exclaimed, pulling Maura in for a third, and possibly more bone-crushing, hug. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like you weren't good enough for my Janie. I had no idea things like this could be done. Truthfully, I think you two belong together," Angela confessed, giving Maura the brightest smile she'd ever seen.

R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I

A little while later, Jane finally returned to Maura's house to find a sight she hadn't quite expected to see. Maura and her mother were sitting on Maura's couch, the later showing her girlfriend an array of books in a much too excited manner.

"Uh, hello," Jane greeted, her confusion very apparent on her face.

"Oh, Jane, your mother was just showing me some nursery designs she came up with," Maura said, hiding whatever her true thoughts were behind a gritted smile.

"Nursery?" Jane squeaked.

Angela rushed up from her spot on the couch and pulled her curly-haired daughter into a big Ma hug. "I'm sorry if my reaction upset you, Janie. I had a nice talk with Dr. Isles, though, and now I'm more than okay with this," Angela said in excitement and she pulled a shell-shocked Jane back over to the couch.

"So I was thinking this would be perfect if you two have a little girl," Angela said, showing Jane a scrapbook set-up that was way too pink for her taste. Jane simply looked at Maura, who was biting back a bellowing laugh.

Their eyes met, and Jane knew that whatever had happened, which she was positive she would find out about later, they would be just fine.

That is, once she got her mother to realize there was no way there would be little Jane's running around any time soon.

R&I R&I R&I R&I

Almost two years later, to the date, Maura gave birth to a daughter that was the spitting image of one Jane Rizzoli. Angela had been disappointed that she wouldn't be seeing her Janie pregnant at first, but once they told her they were using Jane's egg so the baby would still be a mini-Rizzoli, she had happily embraced a pregnant Maura.

Little Hope Angela Isles-Rizzoli spent her days in a much-too-pink nursery for Jane's taste, but hey, she couldn't win them all.


End file.
